


Spooktober Day 13 - Ouija - Thatch x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, Horror, Multi, Other, Sad Story, ghost story, in canon, oujia, thatch is death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Day 13 of the spooktober challenge, doing my utmost best to catch up on this ASAP! Thank you for your patience,
Relationships: Thatch (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Thatch (One Piece)/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Spooktober Day 13 - Ouija - Thatch x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of the spooktober challenge, doing my utmost best to catch up on this ASAP! Thank you for your patience,

You never were one to believe in the occult. You never really believed in an afterlife, in a deity working behind the screens. Death was the end for everyone. For you. For your love. And for your love, it had come too soon. Way too soon. 

The day Thatch was murdered, your whole world collapsed. You had been in a relationship with him for a while already, as stable as a relationship in a pirate crew could get. With Whitebeard’s blessing and the man of your dreams by your side, you were pretty sure this was going to last forever. Until he found that devil fruit and it cost him his life at the ultimate betrayal. 

For weeks the crew had tried consoling you while they were still trying to get through their own grief. But you were part of the family too, and family takes care of each other, even in the most difficult times. It got better over time, but you were fairly sure you’d never be able to go back to what once was considered normal. 

When the witchy looking lady had offered you an ouija board when exploring some more quiet shops, you had originally refused, not wanting to fall for such a scam. But when she had successfully deduced your loss and how you were dealing with it, your interest got piqued and your interest was beyond roused when the lady insisted she needed no payment, just asking you to ‘make good use of it and pass it on whenever you meet someone who needs it more than you do at the moment’. It could not possibly bring any harm so you had thanked her and took the board back to the ship with your other purchases. 

It had been laying around for almost two full months before you got around to using it, never really finding a great moment, other times picking it up and putting it back down again, convinced you’d just make a fool outta yourself. But today your heart had been feeling exceptionally heavy and you decided you might as well try. Worst case you’d feel like an idiot for believing in something like this. 

The room was dark, you had closed the curtains and locked the door. You lit a couple of candles and made sure they weren’t near anything flammable before sitting down on your bed with the board, letting your eyes adjust to the dim light before calling out Thatch’s name, your hand on the planchette. You were aware that this was not the proper way to do it, but truth be told your grief-stricken mind already forgot part of the instructions the old lady had given you, let alone that in this moment you were thinking clearly enough to adhere to them. You just wanted anything, the smallest thing, to hold onto Thatch, to hold onto that long-forgotten love. 

You kept calling out his name, the little heart-shaped piece of wood underneath your index finger not moving at all. Not even vibrating, or changing in temperature.  
“Thatch,” you sobbed, you hadn’t even noticed you were crying until your voice cracked, “Please if you’re there… let me know? Show me a sign? Anything?”   
It wasn’t long before your sobs became hysterical and your whole body was shaking with grief. You let go of the planchette, and it took every little left drop of your self-restraint you had to not just throw the board against a wall. You just shoved it away, burying your face in your hands, crying uncontrollably. 

You didn’t notice the planchette moving to yes.


End file.
